


[Podfic] Enlèvement

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic in French, written in 2003
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Enlèvement" par Aiguma, lue à voix haute.Résumé d'origine: "Cette fois c'est Clark qui se fait enlever."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Enlèvement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enlèvement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669835) by Aiguma. 



> Après avoir fait l'épisode de Behind the Pod, je me disais que c'était vraiment un manquement de ma part de ne jamais avoir fait de podfic en français. Alors voici une podfic d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue initialement sur Geocities, quand elle est sortie en 2003, alors que je me tenais encore dans le fandom francophone (elle est magiquement encore sur ff.net! Fou!)

### Téléchargement

  * Sur Internet Archive **[ICI](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/26/items/enlevement_sophie_aiguma/enlevement_sophie_aiguma.mp3)** (Effectuez un clique-droit pour télécharger et un clique-gauche pour écouter en direct)
  * Sur MediaFire **[ICI](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mm1md9cmg8i4nxs/file)**



### Détails

  * **Longueur:** 41:55
  * **Extension du fichier:** MP3 (29.8 MB)



### Crédits

  * **Texte:** [_Enlèvement_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1482739/1/Enl%C3%A8vement)
  * **Auteur:** Aiguma 
  * **Narrateur:** Sophie 
  * **Code/Formattage:** Azdaema, trouvé [ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Chanson:** _Secrets_ par Marie-Mai 



  



End file.
